


¿Te acuerdas mi amor?

by RoHoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un hombre recuerda los momentos vividos con su pareja, rememorando así momentos felices...o ¿tal vez no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Te acuerdas mi amor?

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer relato original y fue todo un reto escribirlo. Esta historia surgió como parte de un ejercicio en un grupo de facebook. A través de una foto (http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lh9jruHL0J1qdzcd0o1_400.jpg), había que escribir una historia de máximo 1500 palabras y relacionada con la imagen. Y este fue el mío. 
> 
> No suelo hacer relatos trágicos, ni con violencia (aunque no sea explicita), pero intento ir probando otras cosas y no ponerme barreras antes de empezar. 
> 
> Si alguien se anima, gracias por leerlo.

¿Te acuerdas mi amor del día que nos conocimos? Han pasado dos años y hoy todavía puedo rememorar sin esfuerzo desde la ropa que llevabas puesta hasta todo lo que hablamos durante esa noche. Siempre le daré las gracias a ese amigo por habernos presentado, por darme la oportunidad de conocer a un adorable ángel como tú. Rodeados de tus conocidos, yo sólo podía contemplar tu rubio cabello liso, tus ojos azules con largas pestañas doradas y tu nariz redonda y respingona. Eras el hombre más sexy y adorable que había visto en la vida y en ese instante pensé que tenías que ser para mí. No me importaba si tenías pareja o incluso si no eras gay. Lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza era que el destino te había traído para que fueras mío. _Y así lo serías_.

 Esas primeras horas juntos me supieron a poco. A tus dulces diecinueve años te veías el dueño del mundo y yo llegué a tu vida como un hombre de veintiocho que podía mostrarte todo el universo. Acababas de empezar la universidad, lejos de la familia y los amigos de siempre y no dejabas de explicarme todo lo que habías vivido esos días, la gente que te habían presentado y todas las fiestas a las que ibas cada fin de semana. Fui cauteloso al principio y saqué la amabilidad que mostraba a pocas personas, pero necesitaba que confiaras poco a poco en mí, para que así bajaras las pocas defensas que tenías levantadas. Porque cariño, siempre te lo he dicho, eres demasiado confiado. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te lo repetía cada día?

 Empezamos un breve cortejo en el que me desviví con atenciones, con llamadas al móvil, mensajes deseándote los buenos días y las buenas noches, tardes juntos tomando un café  en las que te contaba los retazos de una vida que quería que conocieras. Necesitaba mostrarte el buen compañero que podía ser, que la diferencia de edad no era ningún problema y sobre todo, la pareja perfecta en la que nos podíamos convertir. Porque el segundo día me demostraste que lo tuyo no eran las chicas, en absoluto. A ti te gustaba lo mismo que a mí, las pollas duras y los culos prietos y tus ojos se perdían cuando, con toda la intención del mundo, me vestía con los vaqueros más apretados de mi vestuario para que babearas observando mis nalgas. Ansiaba seducirte, atraerte poco a poco al amparo de mis alas y que fueras tú el que me acabaras _necesitando_. ¿Qué opinas ahora mi amor? ¿Lo hice bien?

 ¿Te acuerdas del día que por primera vez hicimos el amor? Puedo jurarte que nunca había vivido nada igual hasta ese momento. Cierro los ojos y veo la imagen de tu cuerpo dorado y musculoso esperándome en mi cama. Había luchado tanto para conseguir justo eso, tantos días imaginando lo que sería hundirme en tu interior, aguantando mi necesidad, que la excitación me quemaba por dentro. Te acaricié por todos los recovecos de tu piel, al principio sólo con las yemas de mis dedos y después con las manos para así convertirte en un lienzo en blanco, eliminando los rastros de otros amantes. Lo que creamos envueltos en esas sabanas fue nuestra obra más perfecta, puro arte en movimiento. Aún ahora siento la forma en que tu cuerpo se amoldaba al mío, como la piel desnuda de tus muslos rozaba mi cintura mientras mi miembro te penetraba sin cesar, como estrujaba tus nalgas tan redondas y perfectas que me acogían de una forma tan sublime y pasional que sólo era capaz de darte más, más y más. Porque cariño, así me lo _pedías_ , así me lo _exigías_ con tu cara perdida de lujuria y goce. En el instante que culminé en tu interior, fue cuando por fin supe que eras mío y que tras ese día, ya no podrías alejarte. _Nunca_ te lo permitiría.

 A partir de entonces todo fue más sencillo. Te convencí fácilmente para que dejaras el piso que compartías con otros universitarios y te mudaras a mi casa. En dos días, toda tu ropa se encontraba en mi armario y comenzamos una convivencia los dos solos. Al fin. Mi elaborado plan para tenerte se completó cuando la última chaqueta pasó de una caja de cartón a un armario de abedul. Mis alas blancas y etéreas se desplegaron finalmente encerrándote conmigo _para siempre_. 

 ¿Te acuerdas mi amor cuando todo cambió? Aún ahora me sorprendo de tu actitud. No soy capaz de entender cómo pudiste hacerlo, cómo intentaste dejarme. Yo que me desvivía para que fueras feliz, que te cuidaba y amaba con toda el alma. ¿Cómo pudiste tan siquiera pensarlo? Me reprochabas que te ahogaba, que te había anulado como persona y que te había forzado a cambiar para cumplir mis deseos. Pero cariño, sabes que eso no es verdad, siempre hiciste todo lo que quisiste. O ¿quién decidió dejar la Universidad para así dejar de ver a esos amigos tan insistentes? ¿Quién accedió a participar en un trío para celebrar tu cumpleaños? ¿Quién aceptaba los castigos que noche tras noche te daba porque no tenías ganas de hacer el amor? Lo ves, en el fondo la culpa fue y ha sido siempre tuya. No puedo negarte que en ocasiones disfrutaba de esas veces que tenía que ser más severo y tu bello cuerpo acababa convertido en una mezcla de sudor, semen y sangre. Pero siempre volvías bajo mi cobijo, para que curara esas tristes heridas tan merecidas y a mí se me rompía el corazón al contemplar tu piel tan maltratada _por tu culpa_.

 Y ahora, aquí estamos. No me has dado más opción y en el fondo siempre lo has sabido. O eras mío o de _nadie_. No podía permitir que otro hombre quisiera adueñarse de lo que tanto me había costado construir, por lo que tanto había luchado. No iba a consentir que alguien profanara el dulce lienzo que creé con tu cuerpo y por eso, he tenido que romperte antes de que otro desalmado ocupara el lugar que me corresponde. Tu pecado fue querer dejarme y el mío amarte demasiado, tanto que tardaré en encontrar al sustituto perfecto de nuestro amor.

 Mientras mis brazos te sostienen por el pecho, no puedo evitar darte un beso en tu fría frente. Nuestro último beso. ¿Sientes como mis alas comienzan a levantar el vuelo para abandonarte tal y como deseabas? ¿Lo sientes mi amor? Ahora, por fin, _eres libre._


End file.
